SuperYami!
by Adsica
Summary: My first Oneshot! Based on a true, but weird story. Yami wants to spice up his sex life with Yugi. How you may ask? Cosplay, of course! YxY and pretty dirty!


My very first one-shot! Hooray for firsts! This little story helps take my mind off of being sick, and lets me feel feel better through the power of laughter. You'll read why, right now! I don't own Yugioh or Superman.

* * *

A tough day at work deserves a little bit of relaxation, right?

Yugi was pooped out from all the dueling and classes he had to do at Kaiba Corp. Not only were some little kids snots, some just didn't know when to give up!

'To think that kids are sweet little cutie pies,' Yugi thought with a mental snort.

There was one thing to look forward to after a hard day's work, though.

A loving, devoted Yami, who would tend to his every need.

Yugi smiled at the thought of his soul mate. They had confessed their love to each other the day before the ceremonial duel that would separate them.

Yami loved Yugi too much to bear losing him, so he decided he could skip the whole afterlife thing and be with his beloved aibou.

Yugi walked into the apartment to find it the way he left it, nice and clean.

He was surprised to see Yami was no where in sight, but brushed the worry aside.

'He probably fell asleep somewhere from boredom,' Yugi told himself.

He then went into the kitchen to get a little snack, and noticed a yellow post-it note on the fridge.

_Aibou,_

_I went out to rent us a movie. Sorry I wasn't home to greet you!_

_Your Koi,  
Yami_

Yugi smiled at his note, and then proceeded to get a snack.

"Hey, we have salsa," he said grabbing the mild spicy treat. "I hope we have Doritos, too."

Once he grabbed the two inseparable snacks, he plopped down on the sofa and began to flip through the channels while munching on the tangy salsa covered chips.

"Mmm, I love salsa and Doritos," Yugi said to no one in particular. "You just can't have one without the other."

"Kinda like us, huh Aibou?" a deep voice asked chuckling.

Yugi jumped up at the sudden voice and gave a pout.

"You scared me!" he huffed.

"Sorry Aibou," Yami said sincerely before giving him kiss on the lips. "Mmm, tomatoey.

Yugi laughed before asking, "So what movie did you get?"

"Superman," Yami answered going over to the dvd player.

"The man of steel, aye?" Yugi said. "Any reason why?"

Yami just gave him a mysterious, but sexy smirk, before sitting down next to him and grabbing a Dorito. "You'll see."

Yugi just leaned onto Yami's shoulder, and sighed when he felt a warm, protective arm go around him.

By the time the movie ended, it was past ten o'clock at night.

"So," Yugi said holding back a yawn. "What's the big surprise."

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes with his lust filled ones.

"Isn't it great how Clark Kent helps all those people?" he asked.

"I guess so," Yugi answered.

"It's even cooler when he gets the girl," Yami added. "Don't you think."

Shivers ran down Yugi's spine at Yami's husky voice. "Y-yeah."

"Superman is sorta like me, don't you think?"Yami asked slowly pinning Yugi down to the sofa.

"How so?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Well, I fought evil," he said leaning down to Yugi's lips. "And as a result, I got the damsel in distress."

Yugi pouted and pushed Yami's mouth away. "I'm not a damsel!"

"Sorry," Yami apologized leaning down again. "I got the hikari in distress."

They locked lips in a very passionate kiss.

Yugi's fingers got entangled in Yami's hair in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, Yami's hands wandered around Yugi's body, until they got under the younger's shirt.

Their tongues battled for dominance, but Yami won the fight eventually.

His aibou tasted like that zesty salsa he was munching on earlier, and Yami loved the new taste. He let Yugi have his turn for dominance once he was completely done.

Yugi loved the exotic taste of the Egyptian, and knowing the fact that he was able to taste his Yami whenever he pleased.

They were getting a little too into it and fell right off of the sofa.

Panting for breath, Yugi said, "I think we should continue this in the bedroom."

Yami just nodded, before grabbing his hikari once more into a lip lock.

His hands wandered throughout his perfectly sculpted love, as they stumbled over to the bedroom. They crashed into a couple walls along the way, but besides that, they were still lustful, passionate as ever.

Yami pushed Yugi onto the bed gently, before going into the closet.

"Yami love," Yugi panted. "What are you doing?"

"Spicing up our love life," he replied with a box at hand and a smirk on his face.

"This is the surprise," Yugi asked tilting his head.

Yami couldn't stand how cute his hikari looked at that moment. He had ruffled hair, a few buttons undone on his shirt, and the most cutest expression on his innocent face. Those big amethyst eyes watched him with curiosity.

Slowly, Yami began to take off his shirt.

Yugi's mouth dropped down in awe at the gorgeous, tan body before him. He had just the right amount of muscles to make him fit, but not a creepy buffed up piece of beef.

"Like what you see?" Yami purred going over to Yugi. "Let me see your beautiful body."

Yugi just turned a shade of pink, as Yami slowly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, and left a line on butterfly kiss as he went lower.

Yugi was human perfection to Yami. Every single curve and outline looked as though it was sculpted just for him.

'So much better than the afterlife,' he told himself.

"Take off more," Yami whispered.

Yugi complied and in three seconds his pants and boxers were out of sight.

Yami grabbed something off the desk near the bed, before crawling over to his beloved.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"How about we reenact a scene from the movie?" Yami asked presenting some rope.

Yugi just nodded, not taking his eyes off of enchanting crimson.

Yami tied up Yugi's right hand to one side of the bedpost.

"Comfy," he purred into Yugi's ear.

"Y-yeah," came a stuttered reply.

Even though he had complete trust in his Yami, being tied up to a bed was still pretty nerve wracking.

Yami kissed Yugi's other hand gently, before tyeing it up, too.

"Now when I say action," he whispered, "we'll start this little movie, koi."

"Kay," came a timid response.

Yami walked off into the hallway.

Yugi began to pull a bit on the rope, to find it securely fastened. 'Man can he tie a knot.'

"Alright love," Yami's deep voice called. "Action!"

Yugi felt a bi silly doing this, but he complied.

"Help! Help!" he yelled. "Lex Luther tied me up!"

Suddenly, Yami jumped into the room, wearing nothing but a red cape.

"Never fear, SuperYami is here!" he called out in heroic voice.

Yugi couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"We'll see who's laughing once I fly over to save you, damsel," he teased.

Yugi's smile turned back to a pout and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can free you," Yami warmed with a smirk. "You should be begging me to save you."

Yugi just sighed, and then cried out, "Oh please, SuperYami, come save me with your awesome superpowers."

Yugi watched as Yami climbed up on top of a bureau directly across from the bed.

Taking a guess, Yugi thought Yami's plans were to pounce on him, make wild love, and untie him after all the fun.

Yugi grew red at the thought, and he braced himself for the pleasure and embarrassment soon to come.

He closed his eyes right before Yami jumped and braced himself.

But there was no weight on top of him.

"Fuck!" came a cry after a light 'Bam!' was heard.

Yugi peeped an eye open to find Yami holding onto his head in pain.

"Yami, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"I hit my head on that fuckin ceiling fan," he groaned.

Yugi couldn't help but burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Some SuperYami!" he cried. "I guess your one weakness is ceiling fans!"

Yami just grumbled something, before he fainted.

Yugi's laugher stopped immediately when he saw Yami just lying there.

"Yami, are you alright?"

No response.

"Yami?!" Yugi cried. "You better not be joking!"

When silence still became the answer, Yugi bagan to panic.

"Help! Anyone, help!" he cried out.

After three hours or so, their neighbor Jounouchi Katsuya heard a cry for help when he got up to get a late night snack.

"That sounds like Yugi!" he yelled running over to his best friends house.

Before he burst into his neighbor/friend's house, Jou grabbed a baseball bat from under his couch.

Walking slowly towards the source of the cry, Jou readied himself for action.

Yugi's voice hurt from yelling so much, and his hands felt like they were going to crack from the horrible position they were stuck in.

When he heard the door open to the house, he was relieved that someone heard his cries for help.

That quickly turned to embarrassment when he realized the position he was in.

Naked, tied up to a bed, and Yami below him, wearing nothing but a cape, and probably a big bump on his noggin.

Frantically, Yugi tried to cover himself up, but it was too late.

The door burst open, causing him to yelp in surprise, as Jounouchi entered with his bat.

"Ahhh!" Yugi cried.

Jou looked over at Yugi. "AHHH!"

He quickly covered his eyes and said, "What the hell happened here?!"

"Long story," Yugi replied with a deep red blush. "Think you can untie me?"

'I wonder if a blush can stay permanent on your face?' Yugi thought.

A week had passed since that eventful day, and Yugi was coming home from work.

It turned out Yami just fell asleep, and the bump was nothing to worry about.

The fan didn't hit him hard enough to cause any serious damage.

Although Yugi was sure his pride was crushed pretty bad.

Walking into the apartment, he saw Yami waiting for him on the sofa.

"Oh Aibou," he purred seductively. "Wanna come watch Spiderman with me?"

'Oh brother.'

* * *

A little fact is that this is based on a true story. The couple liked to spice up their sex life by dressing up. The guy hit his head on the ceiling fan, and split his head open! The police barged in after a neighbor complained about a woman's screaming. They found her naked, and tied onto the bed, while her husband lay dead on the floor. I didn't want Yami to die, so I just crushed his self respect. I was laughing while writing this, too. Review please, cause it makes me happy, and I hope you got a kick out of this! 


End file.
